


Three times John almost collided with someone in the halls, and one time he did.

by write_light



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light





	Three times John almost collided with someone in the halls, and one time he did.

 

The first time it happened, John nearly got killed, impaled on Lorne's rifle, but Lorne's quick reflexes swung the gun out of the way in time, and John's lithe pirouette took care of the rest. If only the sergeant behind him hadn't dropped the handle on the case of C4 when he got Lorne's gun-butt in the stomach, the whole incident might have gone unreported. As it was, John was around the corner before Lorne could say much more. Ronon had left him a note in his quarters.

It read, in its entirety, "Jumper 5, 22:00, Let's do it."

 

 

***

  
  
The second time it happened, Woolsey ended up with a nasty bump on the back of his head, which throbbed all that day and into the next as he listened to John's incoherent and utterly unconvincing explanation of why he'd been going full speed down the corridor and why he hadn't stopped to apologize when Woolsey jerked back and hit one of the less well-placed wall sconces. Woolsey was only half paying attention, wondering if the bump on his head was making John's story seem less plausible or more plausible. Ronon was in Jumper 10 this time, which after John's 10-day tour on Earth, John found almost…romantic.

Ten was also the number of positions they tried.

 

 

***

 

Zelenka got the worst of it, the third time. John had just popped out of a transporter, cursing its slowness, when he realized that he didn't know which way to go. He stood there, looking left, right, left again, losing valuable seconds. When he heard Rodney's voice, his heart sank, and he took off in the opposite direction. As it turned out, both corridors led to the same larger hall. There was Rodney, laptop in hand, trying to be right about something that Zelenka was obviously wrong about, and John was already at top speed.  
"Outta the way, Rodney!"  
"We'll let John decide. Come here for a second."  
"Can't stop. Out of the way!"  
Rodney was left cowering in the corner, where he'd fallen on top of Zelenka, cradling his laptop protectively as Zelenka cursed.

Ronon had contacted him on a private channel, and John had been rock hard ever since he heard the deep chuckle in his ear as Ronon promised a "Satedan Swirl". Now if only he could remember which jumper.

 

 

***

 

The fourth time, John noticed that Ronon's leer was even more lustful and his stroking more vigorous. John matched Ronon's rhythm, his thighs burning as he slid up and down Ronon's cock. When he came, it shot up across Ronon's chest and over his shoulder, running down the jumper seat and onto the floor. Ronon popped his cock out at the last second and stood over John, whose legs had given way, leaving him on his knees in front of the very pride of Sateda he'd spent so many jumper visits working on. Ronon came in a flood across the control panels and the viewscreen and along John's jaw before John got his mouth around it and took the rest. At that point, an unscheduled gate activation caught them by surprise, and it was all they could do to get their clothes back on and faces wiped clean. A tense two-hour meeting with new allies later, punctuated by odd looks from Lorne, Woolsey and McKay, John was back in his quarters, showering. Ronon contacted him again, and he reached out of the shower for the earpiece.

"Did you clean up the jumper? We got it kind of wet," Ronon asked.

 

Barely 10 seconds later, John, wearing only his wet boxers, collided full on with a grinning Ronon just outside the door of his quarters.

  
"Relax. I took care of it."


End file.
